Primera cita
by HappyMonster
Summary: Nombre original: First Date Original Autor: Ocean Writer759 Yo solo traduje la historia. La primera cita de Ned y Moze, a cualquiera nos pone nerviosos.


**Hola, si soy yo, otra vez, hahaha pero esta vez no pondré un fanfic mió, esta vez es un fanfic de ****Ocean Writer759**** es una autora de estados unidos, solo que yo pondré su fic traducido, me gusto mucho así que aquí lo tienen:**

REPITO NO ES UN FANFIC MIO, LO HIZO Ocean Writer759 YO SOLO CAMBIE EL IDIOMA AL ESPAÑOL, PARA QUE LOS LATINOAMERICANOS TAMBIEN LO DISFRUTEN, NO ESTA EXACTO, SOLO LO HICE ENTENDIBLE A NUESTRO IDIOMA:

_**Primera Cita**_

Después de la visita a los jardines Huffington, Ned y Moze se subieron al autobús y se sentaron uno al lado de otro. Cuando Ned beso a Moze en la mejilla, todo el mundo se dio cuenta que eran novios. Por lo tanto, todos en el autobús aplaudían, y gritaban: "¡Finalmente juntos, después de tantos años!" y "¡Bien hecho, Ned y Moze!". Incluso el conductor del autobús, también aplaudía.

Cuando llego a la parada del autobús, los dos enamorados bajaron del autobús. Ellos estaban tomados de la mano, caminaron juntos a sus casas, mientras hablaban de su día.

- Me pregunto… ¿Cómo es posible que rompiste con Suzie y ahora sales conmigo? - Pregunto Moze a su nuevo novio.

- Porque el amor de mi vida, estuvo siempre a mi lado - Dijo Ned.

- Awww, gracias Ned, eres el chico mas dulce del planeta - Moze dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Así que, ¿quisieras tener nuestra primera cita esta noche? - Pregunta Ned ansioso de su respuesta.

- Claro, ¿A que hora? - Moze pregunta

- Estaba pensando en el cine, yo te recogeré a las seis y podemos ver "Devils of the Deep" - Dijo Ned.

"Devils of the Deep" es una popular película, que Ned y Moze querían ver, se trata de una película de comedia y horror.

- Claro, solo recuerda que no me gustan las escenas de miedo - Le advirtió Moze a Ned.

- Si yo se, pero recuerda, ¡yo estaré ahí para protegerte! - Ned le dice a su Moze, que caminaba hacia la puerta.

- Te veo luego. -Dijo Ned

- Si, supongo. Gracias por hacer este viaje el mejor de mi vida.- Dijo Moze, dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

- Denada, y yo podría agregar que tienes los más lindos grandes ojos marrones. - Ned dice, haciendo sonrojar a Moze.

- Adiós. - Moze dice, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

- Adiós. - Ned respondió, y luego camino hacia su casa.

Como Moze entro a su casa con una cara sonriente, noto que ella estaba muy feliz.

- Vaya, te fue bien en el viaje. - Sra. Mosely comenta.

- Si lo fue, y tengo una cita esta noche. -Moze dice a su mama.

- Si, ¿con quien?- Sra. Mosely le pregunta curiosa a su hija.

- Vas a tener que adivinar.

- ¿Es Ned? - Sra. Mosely pregunta.

- ¡Si! - Moze dice. - Espera, ¿Cómo lo supiste tan rápido?

- Bueno, por dos cosas. Uno de ellas, he encontrado en tu libreta una foto de Ned y una de Faymen. Ya que me dijiste que Faymen regreso a Brasil, supuse que te gustaba Ned. También cuando eras bebe, tu padre y yo fuimos con una adivina, para saber la forma en que tu vida será. Y ella dijo que te casarías con un hombre divertido, con ideas ridículas, cabello castaño, ojos azules, y que ayudaría a muchas personas, básicamente describe a Ned.

- Eso describe totalmente a Ned, por cierto la mama de Ned nos recogerá a las seis y veremos "Devils of the Deep"

- ¿No es de terror esa película?. - La mama de Moze dice, en tono maternal.

- Bueno es principalmente de comedio y de terror. - Moze dice.

John, su hermano mayor esta por graduarse de la preparatoria, se unió a la conversación.

- Espera, ¿quien es tu nuevo novio? - Pregunta John

Moze mira sus pies sonrojándose, se burlaría de ella al decirle que sale con Ned. Así que ella dijo: - Ned.

John levanto sus manos hacia arriba, y mirando al techo diciendo: - ¡Por fin! Yo sabía que siempre se habían amado, ¿ya se besaron? - Pregunta curioso John.

- Si al igual que seis veces antes. Sin embargo tuvimos nuestro primer beso real en el Jardín de Rosas. - Moze dice con alegría.

- Entonces, si ustedes verán "Devils of the Deep", tendrás que abrazar a Ned durante las escenas de terror. - John dice en burla hacia su hermana menor.

-John. - Dice la Sra. Mosely en tono de regaño hacia su hijo.

Cuando Ned caminaba hacia su casa, olvido que ese día había reunión familiar y creyó que estaba bien tener una cita ese día.

- Oye Ned, no te eh visto en bastante tiempo. - Tío Jasón dijo.

- Hola Ned. - Tía Phillys dice abrazándolo fuertemente.

- Hola tío Jasón y tía Phillys. Hola mama y papa. - Ned dice.

- ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje? - Señor Bigby pregunta.

- Fue el mejor que eh tenido en años. - Ned dice. - ¿Me pregunto si podría salir a una cita esta noche?

- No Ned, tenemos visitas, llama a Suzie y dile que no podrás ir. - Sra. Bigby dijo.

- La cita no es con Suzie, es con Moze. -Dijo ruborizándose

Los padres de Ned, saltaron con alegría y el Sr. Bigby dijo: - Si es con Jennifer, puedes ir.-

Moze fue probablemente la amiga de Ned preferida por los padres de Ned.

- ¿Cuando sucedió esto? - Sra. Bigby pregunta.

- En el viaje de hoy, nos besamos en el Jardín de Rosas. - Ned dijo, sintiendo que se le caía la cara de vergüenza.

Todo el mundo primos, tíos, tías, todos sabían acerca de Moze, y también sabían que estaban destinados a estar juntos.

-¿Qué paso con Suzie?- Sr. Bigby pregunta.

- Bueno, creo que Suzie ya no quería salir conmigo. Por otra parte a Moze le gusto, así que con Loomer trato de darme celos y ¡FUNCIONO! Se mantuvo en decir cosas vergonzosas de mí, para que yo no le gustara a Suzie. Así que le dije lo que Suzie y yo íbamos a hacer en el Jardín de Rosas. Luego Crubbs nos persiguió. Antes me estaba persiguiendo Crubbs a mí, así que salte arriba de un banco y aterrice arriba de Moze. Me entere de que Moze la estaban persiguiendo por la seguridad del museo, ya que toco algo por accidente. El guardia le dijo a Crubbs, que estaba buscando una chica alta, con grandes ojos marrones. Entonces mire a Moze y vi que tenia los mas bellos ojos que jamás haya visto.- Ned decía, aunque fue interrumpido por el Sr. Bigby.

- Bueno, ¿a donde saldrán? -

- Iremos al cine a ver "Devils of the deep".- Ned dice.

- Así que, supongo que yo los llevare.- Sra. Bigby dice.

- Si se puede ¿por favor? - Ned pregunta.

- Por supuesto. -

A las 5:30, Ned se estaba preparando para lucir bien frente a Moze, el llevaba puesta una bonita camisa azul con un pantalón negro, y su pelo muy bien peinado. Llevaba unas rosas rojas para ella.

Lo mismo esta sucediendo en la casa de Moze, se estaba preparando para lucir hermosa frente a Ned. Tenía el cabello en rizos. Llevaba una camisa rosa ajustada, y una falda también rosa hasta la rodilla.

Por ultimo son las 6:00 PM y la mama de Ned, le aviso que fuera por Moze, para llevarlos. Ned estaba preparado con el dinero de los boletos y para las palomitas.

Cuando Ned llego a la puerta de la casa de Moze, y toco el timbre. Cuando abrió la puerta su quijada cayó. Moze se veía hermosísima, tanto que Ned podría admirarla durante todo el día.

- Wow Moze, te ves realmente hermosa.- La felicito Ned.

- Awww gracias Ned.- Dijo Moze ruborizándose.- Te vez bastante guapo

Jennifer se despidió de su padre y corrieron al coche, Moze y Ned se encontraban en la parte trasera del auto.

Cuando salieron del coche, Ned le dijo a su mama que la película iniciaba a las 6:30 y terminaba a las 8:30. Sra. Bigby dice adiós y se fue.

Cuando llegaron a la taquillera, tenían que comprar el boleto, por lo cual Moze saco su billetera.

-Moze no te preocupes, tengo dinero para pagar.- Ned dice.

- No Ned, déjame pagar a mí. - Insiste Moze.

- No, usted no tendrá por que pagar cualquier cosa esta noche.-

- Muy bien Ned. Gracias.

Cuando les entregaron los boletos, los enamorados se dirigieron a comprar los bocadillos.

- Por lo tanto ¿Qué quieres comer? - Ned pregunta a su novia.

- Quizás algunas palomitas y refrescos. - Moze dice, mientras Ned busca su billetera, tenia el dinero para los boletos en su bolsillo, pero el resto del dinero se encontraba en su billetera.

- Ummm… ¿aun quieres pagar los bocadillos?- Ned pregunta avergonzado.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque creo que deje mi billetera en el auto.- Ned dice, Moze solo se rió.

- Awww eres tan lindo cuando olvidas las cosas. - Moze dice, mientras saca su billetera.

- Muchísimas gracias, pagare cuando volvamos a venir. - Comenta Ned agradecido.

- No, esta bien supongo que es mi regalo, supongo.

Pagaron las palomitas y los refrescos y se dirigieron al cine. A Ned y Moze, no les gusta sentarse adelante en el cine, por lo cual decidieron sentarse atrás.

Durante diez minutos fueron de hablar y reír. En un momento Ned estaba tratando de atrapar palomitas de maíz en la boca, por supuesto no pudo obtener ninguna palomitas de maíz en la boca, siempre llegaron a su camisa.Jennifer lo encontró divertido y comenzó a reír.

Después de eso, comenzaron a coquetear un poco, Hasta que llegaron dos personas familiarizadas dijeron: "Paren de coquetear enamorados". Moze y Ned se sonrojaron, miraron hacia atrás y vieron a Cookie y Lisa en su cita.

- Felicidades chicos, que bueno que salen juntos.- Dijo Lisa con su habitual sonrisa.

- Gracias.- Moze respondió

- ¿Les importa si nos sentamos con ustedes?- Cookie pregunta.

Ned y Moze se miraron, tratando de decir que no querían que su cita, fuera una doble cita, querían un tiempo para ellos solos. Lisa lo noto.

- Simón, mejor nos sentamos en otro lugar, ellos necesitan estar solos por un tiempo. - Dijo tratándolo de convencer

Finalmente se fueron, y dejaron felizmente solos a Ned y Moze.

La pareja se mantiene hablando de su familia, de sus reacciones acerca de ellos saliendo juntos, el verano, y el último día de clases, cuando una sorprendente pareja llegó. Si, Suzie Crabgrass y Billy Loomer.Ned y Moze los vieron y Moze pensó: _Ned es mejor que no pienses en Suzie una vez mas, ahora salimos juntos, Suzie debe entenderlo._

Cuando Suzie y Loomer pasaron, Ned estaba pensando para sí mismo: _Bueno, bueno, bueno, Suzie y Loomer se van._ _Pero no me importa, el verdadero amor de mi vida es mi novia._ _Por cierto que escuche que Suzie estaba molesta cuando supo que salíamos juntos, espero que lo entienda._

-No se preocupe Jennifer, soy todo tuyo, no más de Suzie.- Ned dice al amor de su vida.

Esto hizo Moze realmente feliz. Inmediatamente después de que la película comenzó a rodar.

Por supuesto es sólo la publicidad, no fumar o no teléfonos en el cine, blah, blah, blah.

Finalmente, después de los cinco minutos llegó la película. Es divertido como Moze esperaba, pero algunas partes fueron bastante violentas.

Ned estaba feliz de que esta película era un poco violenta. Cada vez que sucede algo repugnante, Moze mantenía apretada su mano o herméticamente la cabeza en sus hombros, y a veces ambas cosas. Esto hizo que Ned se sonrojan mucho, pero afortunadamente, es oscuro el cine.

En un momento durante la película, cuando fue básicamente todo comedia, Ned decidió tratar de hacer un movimiento en ella. Así que él consiguió un centavo y "accidentalmente" cayó cerca de ella. Moze vio cuando el centavo se cayo, así que lo recogió. Cuando ella se agacho, Ned puso su brazo alrededor del asiento de Moze. Cuando regreso Ned tenía su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, Moze lo noto y le susurro: - Eres un tramposo Bigby

Ned sonrió cuando ella descanso su cabeza en sus hombros.

Cuando la película terminó, Ned y Moze esperaba su mamá para llegar en el estacionamiento

Un par de minutos más tarde, la señora Bigby entró al estacionamiento.

- ¿Así que chicos, como fue la película?", Preguntó.

-Sí estuvo linda.- Moze dijo.

Ned le susurró a Moze, "Pero no era tan linda como tu."

Moze se sonrojo y le dio un breve beso en la mejilla.

Se tomó diez minutos para volver a la Moselys casa. Cuando llegaron allí, Ned caminó a su puerta con Moze.

-Ned me la pase muy bien, esta noche. -Moze dice a su novio.

-Si, yo también.- dijo Ned.

-Tendríamos que haber sido novio y novia hace mucho tiempo." Moze dijo.

-Sí, pero tú eres la más hermosa, más inteligente, más atlética niña en este planeta. Realmente me gustas. -Ned dice

A continuación, los dos de ellos cerró la brecha entre sus labios tenía un lindo y casto beso, que duró cinco segundos.

"Realmente me gusta que usted también".

"hasta luego." Ned dice,

"Sí, hasta luego." Jennifer dice

Mientras en sus mentes, tienen el pensamiento _Este fue el mejor día de nuestras vidas._

**UFFFF!! Enserio me canse, xD espero que alguien lo leea y PORFAVOR!! COMENTEN!! Jajaja alguna sugerencia, critica lo que sea es aceptable. xD, espero que les haya gustado y repito…. ESTE FANFIC NO LO HICE YO, SOLO LO TRADUJE AL ESPAÑOL. **


End file.
